After The Stone of Cold Fire
by Black Crystal34
Summary: With Terano gone the Dinosaurs hope for peace but Terano's secret love sick mate Silvana is out to spoil their tranquile Valley. Can Littlefoot and his friends calm her before she gets into real danger? Find out what happened After the Stone of Cold Fire!


This is a FanFic all about what happened after the events of The Land Before Time VII The Stone of Cold Fire. It's a Shorter Story than i normally write but i really love it. It's about Silvana a love sick flyer who's taking Terano's banishment very badly and causes much trouble for the rest of the dinosaurs in the Great Valley, It's up to Littlefoot and friends to set this young flyer straight before real danger arises!

_**After the Stone of Cold Fire**_

_**(By Augustine Burland – Beech)**_

_**Many millions of years ago, before people, before mammals before birds, only one type of creature populated our fair Earth. They were the Dinosaurs. Despite being before us in origin the Dinosaurs weren't so different from us today. All of them had families, loving parents and friends and like all of us, they would miss their companions if they were to go away.**_

_**In a cave high up in the cliffs of the Great Valley a lonely young flyer named Silvana was crying. This was only her first year as an adult flyer on her own, she was yellow in colour and was quite tall, much taller than some of the other flyers of the Great Valley like Petrie's kind. It was sunset now and beside Silvana was a large nest, built for two, however there was only her, alone with no one to care about her. It had been this way since the last flock of Far Walkers had left the Great Valley and she was missing greatly her wanted mate, Terano. **_

"_**I remember our time together so well Terano," she told herself looking out towards the Mysterious Beyond, the place where Terano now was. She then retold herself the story.**_

_**I had just finished building my nest up here. I looked upon it proudly my mother would have been so proud. Then I heard a flapping noise outside the cave and there you were, along with two others.**_

"_**Pardon us madam, we thought this cave was vacant," you said to me in such a gentlemanly manner.**_

"_**I hope I have not caused you any inconvenience in my being here. My name is Silvana," I replied. You looked at me, such a handsome beak, and such majestic wings.**_

"_**I am Terano and these are my associates, Mr Rinkus and Mr Cierra," you said pointing out the rather shabby flyers behind you.**_

"_**See I told you the other one was better," said Rinkus.**_

"_**Yeah, you knew that she'd be here, we followed her in," continued Cierra. I laughed when you knocked them out of the cave.**_

"_**I came with the Far Walkers, I am glad to finally be here," you told me.**_

"_**Then rest here Terano, this cave has plenty of room," I offered.**_

"_**Great, so where do we sleep," struggled Rinkus trying along with Cierra to climb back into the cave.**_

"_**Get out of here you two. Look if we're going to do this right we'll need all the friends we can get, leave her to me," you whispered to them.**_

"_**You dog Terano," smiled Cierra.**_

"_**Why do you get her all to yourself," whined Rinkus.**_

"_**Because, I am the leader," you said proudly shooing them away. Then you returned to me. You enlightened me with all of your stories about how you had left the group of adult dinosaurs that had migrated here long ago in order to find a group that would listen to your wondrous ideas. You were well spoken for and I grew to love you more because of it. Then that night we saw a blue flying rock fly through the sky only we did not see where it went.**_

"_**What was it Terano?" I asked.**_

"_**I do not know my dear, but tomorrow I will find out," you replied.**_

_**The next day when you returned to the cave after gathering information you asked me if I knew a longneck called Littlefoot.**_

"_**Why yes, I babysit him and his friends once every seven Great Circle rises, I was going to them now," I replied.**_

"_**No, you stay here, I will go take care of the little ones, I believe my nephew is with them," you told me before leaving. I did not see you again until that night.**_

"_**Silvana I know what that thing was last night," you told me.**_

"_**Wonderful what?" I asked excited.**_

"_**It is called The Stone of Cold Fire, a magical object from which I will learn it's gifts and then the others will finally see that I am the best leader they could ever wish for," you smiled.**_

"_**That's wonderful Terano, I know you could be a great leader for them. And beside you? Who will work alongside you? Will you work alone?" I asked you.**_

"_**Why no, you my lovely Silvana, you will be beside me, once I have found the stone, I will return and then we will be a pair," you smiled at me. I hugged you in response.**_

"_**Have a safe trip my love, and return quickly," I told you and then you left.**_

_**That night the most horrendous screaming of a young Swimmer awakened me. I looked out of my cave only to see you, Rinkus and Cierra flying off to the smoking mountains of Threehorn Peek. The scream was obviously just a young one having a bad night and I went back to sleep. The next day I flew out of my cave only to find that the others were planning to come after you, to stop you. I heard a horrific story from your past that was entirely not your fault but they seemed to think you were dangerous. I went back to the cave as I sensed a storm brewing. I worried about you so much, with a storm and a raving bunch of dinosaurs after you; I thought you might never make it to the stone. I tried to fly after you, but the storm was too much and I could do nothing but wait. When the storm passed I got ready to fly again, only I saw the Smoking Mountains explode with fire. I feared you dead.**_

_**Later that night Rinkus and Cierra flew into my cave, they looked singed and sore.**_

"_**Terano! Where is Terano!" I cried frantically.**_

"_**Alive, but not here," said Rinkus.**_

"_**Then I must find him," I replied but Cierra stopped me.**_

"_**Hold your Threehorns there Silvana, he's in the Mysterious Beyond by now, way too dangerous for you to follow," explained Cierra.**_

"_**He said he would come back for me," I said sadly.**_

"_**It's not his fault, don't cry!" worried Rinkus.**_

"_**Those other meddling elders banished him from the Great Valley, he won't be back until the passing of five cold times," continued Cierra.**_

"_**Such a long time, they obviously were not in want of his abilities. The stone? Did you find it?" I asked them.**_

"_**Just a piece of junk," squawked Rinkus.**_

"_**It was just a rock, when the Smoking Mountains went up, the stone was destroyed and we barely escaped with our lives," sneered Cierra hatefully.**_

"_**And so I'm alone, or are you going to stay until he returns?" I asked hopefully.**_

"_**Are you kidding, if we stay around here, those others will really hurt us, we're getting out of here while the getting's good," laughed Rinkus.**_

"_**Terano said he left you a gift meant to last until he returns, it's over by a large lake in the thin grassy area," called Cierra as they left. I have never seen them again since, but I did go find your gift, a heart with our initials in it made of river rocks dug into the ground, it would take a really incredible force to destroy it. Every day I stay there, I guard my treasure and eat there, I miss you Terano.**_

_**These memories were very painful for the young flyer and she started squawking noisily between tears, however her cries could be heard all over the valley and the residence were none to pleased to be woken up.**_

"_**Good morning Cera," yawned Littlefoot the next morning.**_

"_**What's so good about it, I didn't get a wink of sleep late night!" yelled the angry Cera.**_

"_**All the squawking, oh no, no, no," whined Duckie lying exhausted on Spike's back.**_

"_**Some stupid flyer no doubt," snorted Cera.**_

"_**It weren't Petrie," chirped Petrie.**_

_**The young ones were not the only ones to suffer, in another part of the Valley the grown up's were meeting to discuss the situation. However they were al**__**l so tired and cranky that arguments sparked off fiercely.**_

"_**This is the fifth time now!" shouted one.**_

"_**It's been more than that!" retaliated another.**_

"_**What ever this is must be stopped!" cried another. Then they all started arguing.**_

"_**Quiet!" yelled Cera's dad.**_

"_**Please, please settle down, we have to know what this strange squawking is about," said Littlefoot's grandpa calmly.**_

"_**What's it about? You want to know what my tears are about!" shouted Silvana from a high tree.**_

"_**Go home Silvana, you're not old enough to enter into these discussions yet," called up Cera's father.**_

"_**Mr Threehorn please," said Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**Silvana, is this you causing the noise?" asked Petrie's mom.**_

"_**Had to be a flyer," grunted Cera's dad.**_

"_**It is me, and I'm not sorry if my sorrow has stopped you all from sleeping, serves you right," replied Silvana sticking her beak in the air. It was no secret among the elders that Silvana was going to be Terano's mate. Silvana used to be a very mild mannered and sometimes shy flyer, but when they sent Terano away, she changed completely. **_

"_**Oh, please no more of this Terano nonsense!" cried Cera's dad.**_

"_**I suppose you would say that, you unfeeling Threehorn!" shouted back Silvana who then flew away.**_

"_**Humph flyers," snorted Cera's dad.**_

"_**You know, if we brought back Terano we'd be able to sleep again," whispered one of the gathered crowd.**_

"_**You can't be serious? Bring back Terano! Are you mad? Don't you remember what happened the last time he was here!" shouted Cera's dad angrily.**_

"_**But he brought Duckie back," said Duckie's mom.**_

"_**He's still dangerous, besides he's in the Mysterious Beyond now, any volunteers to bring him back?" asked Cera's dad slyly, he knew that none of the others would ever go there and the crowd of solemn faces proved it.**_

"_**I'm afraid I must agree with Mr Threehorn, Terano must stay there until his sentence ends, one day, Silvana will need to accept that," concluded Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

_**Silvana had landed in the forest and was wiping away some tears that she had cried on the way.**_

"_**They're so mean to me, you never did anything wrong Terano," she sobbed. Suddenly Petrie flew in.**_

"_**Hello Silvana, why you look so sad?" asked Petrie.**_

"_**Oh, hello Petrie, I'm all right it's just…" said Silvana before the other children joined her.**_

"_**Hi Silvana," smiled Littlefoot.**_

"_**Humph," grunted Silvana flying away again.**_

"_**What did I say?" asked Littlefoot puzzled.**_

"_**Ah who cares about her Littlefoot, she's changed," replied Cera meanly.**_

"_**You wrong, Silvana very nice to me," defended Petrie.**_

"_**Yep, yep, yep, she's always nice to Petrie," continued Duckie.**_

"_**But then, why does she seem to resent the rest of us now?" asked Littlefoot.**_

"_**That a tough one Littlefoot, she no even tell me," sighed Petrie.**_

"_**She's a flyer, they stick together," concluded Cera.**_

"_**But she liked us before, but now she won't even babysit us anymore, won't even say hi," continued Littlefoot.**_

"_**She's just a flyer! Forget about her Littlefoot, come on let's go play," shouted Cera.**_

"_**I suppose it isn't right of me to attack the children. But I'm sure they had something to do with it," thought Silvana after having hidden in a tree not too far away, "Oh Terano, I wish you'd come home soon." Then Silvana started crying again and flew back to her cave to hide herself from the other elders.**_

_**That evening Littlefoot went to ask his grandfather about his questions on Silvana.**_

"_**Grampa, why doesn't Silvana babysit us anymore?" asked Littlefoot.**_

"_**Because well, grandma and I think you're a little older now and so you don't need someone to look after you anymore," lied Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**But then why does she hate us? Not even speak to any of us, other than Petrie?" asked Littlefoot again.**_

"_**I'm sure she doesn't hate you Littlefoot," chuckled the old Longneck.**_

"_**Then what's wrong?" inquired Littlefoot further. Littlefoot's grandpa sighed heavily and then said,**_

"_**Littlefoot, Silvana is sad, because, a friend of hers has gone away, and we grown ups were responsible."**_

"_**A friend? She must have really liked them," said Littlefoot.**_

"_**Yes, she did, only no one knew about it until Silvana started making those terrible squawking noises nearly every night," replied his grandpa.**_

"_**Those are her, but she's so quiet?" asked the astonished young one.**_

"_**Not any more, when he went away Silvana's entire attitude changed, sometimes it's scary," replied Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**Who was this friend, no one's left the great valley since the Far Walkers a while ago?" questioned Littlefoot.**_

"_**I'm afraid that Silvana's friend was Terano," sighed Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**Petrie's uncle?" gasped Littlefoot.**_

"_**I'm afraid so it seems that before he made his presence known to you young ones, he had found Silvana's cave, Silvana fell for his smart words like a tree star before a cold time and they were friends since. When we sent him away she became cold and bitter a bit like Terano himself, only we understand that she takes her sadness out on us because, quite frankly other than Terano, Silvana has no body else," explained Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**I understand grandpa, she likes Petrie because he reminds her of Terano, right?" said Littlefoot.**_

"_**I'm sure that's what it is. Come now time for sleep," said the old Longneck leading Littlefoot to bed.**_

_**The next day Littlefoot decided to tell his friends about his discoveries, he met them on a small hill.**_

"_**Hay guy's guess what I've found out!" called Littlefoot.**_

"_**What?" asked Cera.**_

"_**Tell us yep, yep, yep," said Duckie.**_

"_**Me want to know too," chirped Petrie.**_

"_**Last night grampa told me why Silvana's so upset," said Littlefoot.**_

"_**She's not upset, she's a flyer," said Cera snootily. **_

"_**No, look. Silvana's upset because a friend of hers left the valley and she's mean to us because the grown up's were responsible," said Littlefoot quickly.**_

"_**Who, friend?" asked Petrie.**_

"_**I'm surprised you don't know Petrie, didn't your uncle Terano ever talk about her?" questioned Littlefoot.**_

"_**No he no talk about her, only friends, and adventures," smiled Petrie.**_

"_**Wait a minuet Littlefoot, you're not saying?" said Cera Littlefoot nodded.**_

"_**Ha, well, at least we know she can't be trusted," said Cera.**_

"_**What Cera, what you know we don't?" asked Petrie.**_

"_**Silvana's friend was Terano, if she's involved with him, then she can't be trusted right?" decided Cera.**_

"_**But Cera, Silvana's a nice flyer, she wouldn't do anything to hurt us," defended Littlefoot.**_

"_**You're so sure? She hates us remember. Let's stay far away from her," said Cera walking off.**_

"_**Me think Cera wrong, Uncle Terano a nice flyer too," said Petrie.**_

"_**I feel bad for Silvana, it was not her fault Terano was sent away no, no, no," continued Duckie.**_

"_**I wish there was something we could do," sighed Littlefoot and they went off with Cera.**_

Meanwhile Silvana was by the lake where her treasure was kept. She was looking at herself in the lake and was feeling rather lonely. Suddenly Littlefoot's grandpa came up to her.

"_**Silvana?" started the old longneck.**_

"_**What do you want!" snapped Silvana.**_

"_**Please Silvana I'm not here to upset you, frankly the children miss you. I came to see if you would like to babysit them again?" asked Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**Do the children really want me to see them? Even the Threehorn?" asked Silvana hopefully, she had missed spending time with them and she was so lonely that maybe it would be a good idea.**_

"_**Of course, and we'd all like you to resume your post, you can't mope forever Silvana, friends will make the time pass quicker," smiled the old Longneck.**_

"_**Oh thank you! I'll go find them right away!" said Silvana happily and she flew away.**_

"_**I hope the other elders don't find out, especially Mr Threehorn. Grandma and I don't mind Silvana but he wouldn't like it one bit," worried Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

_**Silvana found them in one of the big plains of the Valley, they all looked rather bored.**_

"_**Hello children!" Silvana called cheerfully to the children as she landed.**_

"_**Why, hello Silvana. Umm how are you?" asked Littlefoot nervously.**_

"_**Who wants to go for a swim," she smiled and the children smiled happily.**_

"_**Silvana back!" cried Petrie.**_

"_**Oh yes, yes, yes! She has come back to play with us again!" continued Duckie dancing around with Petrie.**_

"_**Hay Cera, look how great this is!" called Littlefoot to his friend.**_

"_**Has she really changed?" whispered Cera.**_

"_**Come on Cera, give her a chance, even you must miss how we used to play together?" replied Littlefoot.**_

"_**I take it that's a yes from everyone then? Follow me young ones," said Silvana flying off leading them back to her lake.**_

_**Once there Silvana flew over the lake dipping her wing in to splash the children, they giggled happily and Duckie dived in followed by Petrie and Spike.**_

"_**Come on Cera the water looks so cool!" called Littlefoot jumping in.**_

"_**Here I come! Heeeee!" cried the little Threehorn jumping in from a rock. The children all splashed around and then Silvana dropped a melon in the water.**_

"_**How about a little game of kick the water melon?" giggled Silvana.**_

"_**I got it!" called Cera passing it to Littlefoot.**_

"_**No me got it," said Petrie trying to tackle Littlefoot but just bouncing off the melon instead and into a tree.**_

"_**Ow, me no try that again," said a dazed Petrie.**_

"_**Petrie, come help me," offered Duckie pulling her friend back into the water. They all continued to play for a long while but then it was Spike's turn.**_

"_**Get it Spike!" called Duckie as the melon slid towards him in the shallow area. Spike nodded did a run up but as he went to head but the melon Spike slipped and went careering off down the slope onto the bank and landing heavily on the spot where Silvana's secret treasure lay. The children ran over.**_

"_**Spike, Spike are you ok?" asked Duckie. Spike lay there grunted yes and then licked Duckie, Duckie giggled.**_

"_**No! You children get away from there!" cried Silvana finally realising what had happened. Spike got up and as he moved away with the others revealed Silvana's treasure was completely destroyed.**_

"_**Oh no! This was all I had left!" Silvana sobbed looking at the destroyed remains of her treasure.**_

"_**Jeez Silvana, are you all right?" asked Littlefoot.**_

"_**Get away from me! Haven't you done enough? First you cause Terano to leave and now you destroy the only thing I had left of him!" cried Silvana angrily.**_

"_**Hay we did nothing to Petrie's uncle!" yelled Cera.**_

"_**I don't believe you! You and your parents are all to blame for my misery! He left me this treasure so I'd still have a part of him till he returned, now I don't even have that!" she sobbed.**_

"_**Terano was a bad egg, he kidnapped Duckie, caused havoc here. My father didn't trust him and neither did I it's good he's gone. In fact since you were in league with him I'm surprised they didn't get rid of you too!" shouted Cera. Silvana was very hurt and flew off squawking.**_

"_**Cera, you need no be so mean to Silvana," defended Petrie angrily.**_

"_**Ah who cares about her, if she misses that dumb old Terano so much why doesn't she just fly off and join him!" finished Cera storming off.**_

"_**That's what worries me," worried Littlefoot.**_

_**Silvana returned to her cave and cried all day. Then sunset came, Silvana had had enough, she wanted Terano back and decided she would brave the vast Mysterious Beyond to find him.**_

"_**I've had enough of this place. I don't care what those others say; they have no right to treat either you or me this way. I'll find you Terano," she thought to herself spreading her wings and then leaving the cave and the Great Valley squawking noisily on the way.**_

From his sleeping spot Littlefoot heard Silvana leave, his grandparents heard her too.

"_**Oh no," gasped Littlefoot quietly.**_

"_**I think we need to talk to the other elders tomorrow dear," sighed his grandpa and his grandma nodded in agreement. The next day whilst the Elders argued over what to do Littlefoot had some strong words for Cera.**_

"_**This is all your fault Cera!" shouted Littlefoot.**_

"_**So the Flyer left? Let her!" Cera shouted back.**_

"_**Poor Silvana. She has never been to the Mysterious beyond before, no, no, no," worried Duckie and Spike grunted in agreement.**_

"_**Silvana may get attack by Sharpteeth!" cried Petrie.**_

"_**Well so what we can't do anything about it," snorted Cera snootily.**_

"_**We could… oh… wait, and what about…" said Littlefoot trying to come up with a plan.**_

"_**This is serious Longneck, what if Silvana manages to bring Terano back," worried Cera's dad.**_

"_**Mr Threehorn be rational, the Mysterious Beyond is vast and dangerous, Silvana has flown into great danger, we must bring her back," replied Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**The Mysterious Beyond is off limits, if we go after her we'd all be killed, Silvana is on her own," decided Cera's dad.**_

"_**But we must do something!" cried Petrie's mom.**_

"_**Flyers always stick together," sneered a random voice.**_

"_**She'll have us all run into danger!" cried another. Suddenly the whole gathering was in uproar. Watching this Littlefoot had had enough.**_

"_**I'm going to find her!" shouted Littlefoot running away from his friends.**_

"_**Wait for Petrie!" called Petrie.**_

"_**This is foolish risking your life for a flyer?" gasped Cera in disbelief. Then Duckie and Spike ran off too.**_

"_**My dad's gonna kill me," sighed Cera joining up with them.**_

_**Silvana meanwhile had already flown a long way into the Mysterious Beyond, over cliffs and volcano's, past lakes and geysers looking for Terano everywhere. Finally she landed on a rock to rest.**_

"_**Terano! Terano!" she called out for him, "Where are you Terano?" Suddenly there was a clash of thunder and lightning and Silvana had to hide in a cave.**_

"_**I'm so frightened, oh Terano where can you be," she sobbed in the cave as the storm battered on. The children were also hiding from the storm.**_

"_**Littlefoot now we're lost in the Mysterious Beyond in a storm! How ever did you think we'd find her anyway!" shouted the very frightened Cera.**_

"_**Me do not like this no, no, no," whined Duckie hiding behind Spike.**_

"_**We have to find her you guy's, it's our fault she's out here. She came to us to make amends and even though we knew why she was upset we didn't help her at all, it's the least we can do, the grown ups wouldn't have done anything," replied Littlefoot reflectively.**_

"_**We have to find Silvana, she need us," pleaded Petrie.**_

"_**We can't do anything until this storm subsides," sighed Cera, but the storm continued on into the night and as she went to sleep Silvana looked out of the cave and squawked a sad squawk hoping Terano would hear.**_

_**Back at the Great Valley the grown ups had gone frantic searching for their young **__**ones; they all suddenly met up on a hill.**_

"_**Have you seen my little Duckie? Or Spike?" worried Duckie's mum.**_

"_**Cera! Where are you Cera!" called out Cera's dad running up.**_

"_**Has anyone seen Littlefoot," pleaded Littlefoot's grandma, and then Petrie's mum flew in.**_

"_**I searched all over the Great Valley, I can't find the children anywhere!" she shouted over the noisy storm.**_

"_**Oh no, they must've gone looking for Silvana!" cried Littlefoot's grandma.**_

"_**Well Longneck what do we do? Your grandson's lead my Cera into danger again!" shouted Cera's dad.**_

"_**Mr Threehorn be reasonable, Silvana's their friend, they knew none of us would go after her, even you must admit we're all too scared of the outside world to do that. But now it seems we must brave it, to find them, and Silvana," replied Littlefoot's grandpa.**_

"_**I'll fly ahead and see if I can spot them," said Petrie's mum flying off. Littlefoot's grandparents, Cera's dad, Duckie's mum and some other grown ups followed her into the Mysterious Beyond.**_

When the bright circle rose the next morning Silvana woke up and looked around her. The cave was still empty and there was no sign of Terano.

"_**I guess I'll keep looking," sighed Silvana spreading her wings turning back to the air to fly off again. However as she did this something flew into her and she ended up tangled at the back to the cave with another flyer.**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologised nervously trying to get up.**_

"_**No, no it's my fault I…" replied the other until they finally stood beak-to-beak and realised who they each were speaking to.**_

"_**Silvana?" said the other flyer.**_

"_**Terano! I've found you!" cried Silvana happily hugging her love, "I've looked all over for you"**_

"_**Oh Silvana this is a good surprise, I've missed you very much," replied Terano, Silvana began to cry.**_

"_**Why are you crying?" asked Terano.**_

"_**I thought I'd never see you again, I've been so lonely, oh Terano!" sobbed Silvana.**_

"_**It's alright Silvana, I'm hear now, but you shouldn't have come out here, it's so dangerous, there are Sharpteeth everywhere," worried Terano.**_

"_**I've come to take you back, I don't care the other's don't like you, they have no right to say you can't stay with me, we'll be together, have a family, like you wanted. You don't need to lead them, I'll always follow you," she told him and Terano smiled.**_

"_**I care not for leading them anymore, I don't want to be hated anymore, Silvana if I try to come back they'll force me out, you might get hurt in the scramble, and I wouldn't want that," worried Terano.**_

"_**I don't care about myself or what they want, they mean nothing to me, they hate me too Terano," she told him.**_

"_**What ever could they hate about you? You're so sweet and loveable, after all I love you," he replied, Silvana smiled.**_

"_**They never wanted you to have any followers, they curse me because I wouldn't give you up, Rinkus and Cierra flew off and left me to fend for myself. You won't do the same, will you?" pleaded Silvana lovingly.**_

"_**Of course not, we'll go back, together, come on," smiled Terano. Silvana was relieved and the two flyers flew away from the cave back towards the Great Valley.**_

_**The children however were still looking for her.**_

"_**Silvana! Silvana!" they called for her wandering between crumbling rocks and cliffs.**_

"_**That's it I've had enough! I'm going home!" huffed Cera who was too scared to stay any longer.**_

"_**But Cera, we no find Silvana yet," called Petrie.**_

"_**Ooh! Who cares, she's just a dumb lovesick flyer who's probably been eaten by now. Which is just what we risk being here any longer!" Cera grunted angrily stomping off. Suddenly they heard a massive roar and the ground shook violently.**_

"_**Earthshake!" cried Duckie but it wasn't. Littlefoot suddenly saw a giant Sharptooth running towards them and they were forced to run back towards the Great Valley screaming for help. In the sky Terano heard the children's cries, Silvana heard them too but tried to ignore them.**_

"_**Silvana? Were you followed out here?" asked Terano.**_

"_**Not to my knowledge, why would the elders come out here to find me?" she replied hatefully.**_

"_**Then why do those screams sound familiar?" continued Terano looking down at the floor suddenly seeing the children.**_

"_**Silvana! Petrie and the others are down there!" he cried and Silvana looked down then she flew on.**_

"_**We have to help them," said Terano.**_

"_**Why? Why should we, they hate us too," replied Silvana scornfully, Terano was a little taken aback.**_

"_**Silvana? This isn't like you? I'm sure I could never imagine the pain you've had to go through, but we can't blame the children. They obviously came out to find you, I know it is not in the little Longnecks heart to hate anyone, maybe the Threehorn's but see she is here too. And my nephew is down there! Silvana we have to help them, you said you'd follow me, so follow!" he demanded changing flying course downwards. Silvana hesitated but then followed her love down into the danger.**_

_**As the children ran Cera suddenly got caught up in a vine and was stuck.**_

"_**Help! Help!" she cried to her friends.**_

"_**Cera!" cried Littlefoot leading the others back to her. They tried to free her but it wasn't working and the Sharptooth was getting closer. When it looked like it was all over Silvana flew fast past the Sharptooth's nose confusing it.**_

"_**Silvana!" shouted Littlefoot happily.**_

"_**Hay you big bully, leave those children alone!" called Terano appearing with a rock which he dropped on the Sharptooth's head.**_

"_**Uncle Terano!" cried Petrie.**_

"_**Quickly children get out of here," said Silvana freeing Cera's leg while Terano distracted the Sharptooth.**_

"_**I was wrong about you Silvana! Thanks!" called Cera as the children ran away.**_

_**The two flyers continued to fly around the Sharptooth as it tried to bat them away so it could continue after the children.**_

"_**Be careful Silvana!" called Terano.**_

"_**You too," she replied. Now they were flying in different directions around him but the Sharptooth surprised Silvana and as she went for a quick dive he flung his snout at her sending her crashing to the rocky ground.**_

"_**Silvana!" cried Terano landing beside her. She'd sprained her wing and could no longer fly away from the killer monster that had decided that they would now be its breakfast.**_

"_**Fly away Terano, quick before it goes after the children again," struggled Silvana.**_

"_**Now that's the Silvana I know, always thinking of others. But not this time Silvana, this time I'm not going to leave you," he comforted her.**_

"_**But if you don't we'll both be eaten!" she cried.**_

"_**Better both than one," replied Terano and Silvana understood. Their time apart had been torture for him too; he didn't want them to be apart any more. He hugged her as they awaited their impending doom but as the Sharptooth was about to bring its jaws round them, a long tail whipped them causing a lot of pain, so much that the Sharptooth reared up roaring. Littlefoot's grandpa, the children and the other elders had saved them and after Cera's dad head butted the ghastly predator it ran off leaving everyone in peace.**_

"_**Terano, Silvana, it's all right now, you're safe," chuckled Littlefoot's grandpa. Terano looked up at the gathered crowd of dinosaurs that had saved them and smiled nudging Silvana so she knew she was safe. Silvana looked round, surprised and happy at the amount of friends she never knew she had and cried a little at how mean she'd been to them all.**_

"_**Silvana's hurt, she can't fly please help her back to the valley," Terano pleaded.**_

"_**You don't plan to follow us do you!" growled Cera's dad.**_

"_**No," replied Terano.**_

"_**But you said you'd come back with me!" cried Silvana.**_

"_**I can't. I'm sorry Silvana, I must stay here, I can't come home to you yet. But I will I promise," he told her as Littlefoot's grandma lifted her with her neck onto her back.**_

"_**You promise? Please come home soon," she sobbed.**_

"_**You should come back Uncle, me miss you too," said Petrie.**_

"_**Petrie," she his mum shaking her head.**_

"_**Don't worry about me Petrie. Take care of Silvana, she needs you," he told his nephew picking him up.**_

"_**Silvana need you more uncle," he chirped flying away as the others began to leave the scene. However Littlefoot's grandpa lagged behind.**_

"_**Terano, you've saved our children twice now, and you've protected Silvana, I think you deserve another chance, however you must never go back to your old tricks," offered the old Longneck.**_

"_**Thank you, but I couldn't, not yet, I've been thinking a lot about myself and how I really want to live. I'm just not ready yet, I thought when Silvana came for me I was ready, but seeing you all, I know I'm not ready yet," replied Terano.**_

"_**Then you will stay, but know that the Great Valley is always open to you for you to come home, should you choose," finished Littlefoot's grandpa and he trundled home as Terano flew off.**_

_**The Great Circle passed over many times since that day. Silvana grew better and could soon fly again. She spent more time with the children, Petrie comforted her just like his uncle had told him and Silvana was not so gloomy anymore. However there were times when she'd just stare at the walls of the Great Valley hoping to see Terano fly over them.**_

"_**He's ok Silvana," said Petrie one day when she was doing this.**_

"_**I know Petrie, I just want him home," sighed Silvana.**_

"_**Why don't you squawk for him, maybe he hear you?" smiled Petrie.**_

"_**Ark! Kark! Ark!" squawked Silvana loudly before giggling. Then she turned back to Petrie and smiled a little.**_

"_**Ark! Kark! Ark!" came a reply and Silvana looked back. Was it an echo? It sounded different from her squawk.**_

"_**Ark! Kark! Ark!" it came again and Silvana squawked back. Then she saw him in the distance. Terano had come back! Silvana squawked some more and he replied till finally they were squawking side-by-side, together, as one.**_

"_**You're home!" she cried happily.**_

"_**Uncle!" greeted Petrie happily and Terano hugged them both.**_

"_**I think we've got a lot of catching up to do," grinned Terano.**_

"_**We do, back at my nest built for two," she smiled back and the two flyers returned to their cave home squawking happily together for all the valley to hear.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
